


The Gift of Love and Karaoke

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [5]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Karaoke, M/M, Making Love, Post-Season 2, Serenading, True Love, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: It's Leonardo's birthday and Donatello has two special gifts for him this year.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT) (mentioned)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Gift of Love and Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, the italicized text is meant to indicate singing.

In the dining room, the Hamato family were gathered around their dining table, which was covered in blue décor, presents with blue wrapping paper, and food. In the center was a cake with blue frosting and freshly blown out candles.

“Happy Birthday, Leo!” April said after taking a picture of the turtles and their father surrounding the cake.

“Now that you’ve made your wish, it’s time to open presents!” Michelangelo practically shouted as he pushed the cake aside and replaced them with the presents.

“Let’s see what you guys got me!” Leo said with excitement as he took the first present with the intention of opening it as quickly as possible. This year's presents consisted of a really cool-looking journal and matching pen from Gram-Gram Karai (who had been called away on business with the rest of the Hamato Clan in the spirit world and so couldn’t participate, even though she wanted to), a gorgeous blue yukata and golden obi from Splinter, a limited-edition Jupiter Jim collector’s figure from April, a new skateboard from Raphael, and a very beautiful painting of him and Donatello in a lovers’ embrace from Mikey. But something seemed to be missing…

“Donnie, just because you and Leo are together doesn’t mean that a wild night gets to be your only present for him,” Mikey said, disappointed in his older brother.

“That’s what you think. My present is simply too grand and too large for a box,” Donnie said as he helped Leo out of his seat and wrapped his arm around his shoulders while making a wide, sweeping gesture with his free arm.

“Uh…TMI Donnie,” April said, making a face.

“Not that! Sigh. And here I thought Nardo had his mind permanently in the gutter,” Donnie said irritably with an exasperated look on his face.

“Enough! What did you get Blue for his birthday, Purple?” Splinter asked, wanting to change the subject before things got even more awkward.

“Follow me,” Donnie said, motioning for the rest of his family to follow him.

“All right Donnie, what did you get me?” Leo asked after a few minutes of walking as his purple-clad younger brother/lover eagerly led him, April, Raph, Splinter, and Mikey somewhere.

“You’ll see it when we get there,” Donatello said without bothering to look at him, too focused on leading the group to the surprise. Eventually the group stops in front of a brightly colored door where Donnie takes a hold of the door handle.

“Gentlemen…and April, allow me to present to you,” Donnie opens the door to what looks like a restaurant or bar stage surrounded by a couch and a couple recliners. On the stage was what looked like a purple karaoke machine that had a large touch screen as an interface, “the Living Fantasy Karaoke Machine! Once you start singing, it’ll be like you’re actually on stage in front of millions of adoring fans,” Donnie explained, sounding _very_ proud of himself. While April, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter stared on in impressed, stunned silence for a moment, Leo looked absolutely thrilled.

“Donnie…baby, can I just say thank you so much? Because this looks awesome!” Leo exclaimed as he eagerly embraced the softshell in a tight hug. Donnie returned the hug and gave his twin a gentle kiss on his cheek, before giving a smug grin to the rest of the group.

“I have to admit, this does look pretty cool,” Raph said as he looked around in amazement.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Purple,” Splinter noted as he took a seat in one of the recliners.

“So, let’s try this bad boy out!” April said as she plopped down on a different recliner, motioning for the rest of the group to join her.

“Since it’s Leo’s birthday, I think it’s only fair that he gets to pick who goes first,” Mikey suggested, waiting for Raph to take a seat in another recliner before he sat down in Raph’s lap.

“In that case, I’m going first! Once I’m finished, I’ll pick who goes next,” Leo declared as he got on the stage and picked up a microphone.

“Just use the touch screen to pick a song. Everything else will fall into place after that,” Donnie explained, before taking a seat on the couch. Leo scrolled through the options on the touch screen, noticing song titles in both English and Japanese, before finally coming across one that stuck out at him. After confirming his selection and pressing the play button, Leo took to the center of the stage as his family looked on. The music began to play as the lights in the room dimmed with a spotlight on Leo. The music played for a little bit before the lyrics appeared on a screen behind the audience which Leo began to sing.

_“Kane mo mibun mo nai otoko wa kore mo sadame to ukeirete hataraite shinu no mi. (A man with no status and no money can only accept his fate--to work and die.)_

_Minikui ukiyo wo iji de ikiru zo asemizu tarashi mi wo kezuri ari tsukan toutoku mo hakanaki meshi. (He will live in this ugly, fleeting life with persistence with his worn-down body dripping with sweat just to come by a precious and fleeting meal.)”_

Just before getting to the refrain, the scenery changed. It looked like they were in the middle of a muddy field with a bare cherry tree next to it.

_“Aa iji hatte iji hatte sakasemashou moyuru hanabira chizome moyou doromizu sodachi no sono hana wa ijisakura. (Ah, be persistent--be persistent and let them bloom. Those burning petals flecked with bloodstains. Those flowers grown in muddy water are the cherry blossoms of tenacity.)”_

Leo ended up wiping his brow as if he were sweating from hard labor and before singing the last word, touched the tree. After the final word was sung, the tree bloomed with pink cherry blossoms and petals flew over the room as the music finished playing.

“All right, it worked!” Donnie practically shouted as the song came to a close.

“Kind of surprised with your choice there Leo,” April admitted.

“I’m not. Ever since we’ve started researching our family history, Japanese culture and such, Leo’s picked it up rather quickly. He's even started referencing some of that stuff when he's in ‘leader mode,’” Mikey explained.

“Sounds to me like he just felt like being an edgelord,” Raph said with a chuckle.

“It just felt right to me,” Leo shrugged before turning his attention to think. Since it was his birthday, he figured his beloved Donnie had something big planned and would prefer to save it for the end.

_Nardo, don’t pick me. I’ve got something big planned that I want to save for the very end_ , he heard a thought from Donnie, confirming his suspicions.

“All right, Raph, if that’s your attitude, then you’re up next,” Leo said as he sauntered off the stage and passed the mic to Raph.

“Are you sure? Thought you would have picked your boyfriend,” Raph remarked as Leo sat on the couch next to Donnie, wrapping an arm around the softshell’s waist as Donnie rested his head on the Leo’s shoulder.

“I’m intending on saving the best for last,” Leo responded with a wink at Donnie as Mikey got off Raph’s lap and motioned for him to get onto the stage. The snapper merely shrugged before getting up and getting on stage. After spending some time searching through the song selection on the touch screen, Raph found the song he wanted to sing and hit the play button. Once again, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shined on Raph. The music started up before the lyrics appeared on the screen behind the audience.

_“Reeru kara hazureta furyouhin no norainu sa da kedo kantan ni wa teeru wa furanai ze. (I’m a defective stray dog that’s broken off from the rails. But I won’t wag my damn tail like nothing.)_

_Yesu man ni narisobireta (I’ve failed at being a yes-man), (in the background ‘woah oh oh, woah oh, we are bad boys’ said in Mikey’s voice is heard)_ _waru ni nokosareta NO to iu na no JUSTICE. (Written on the wall by the youth is a "no", known as Justice.)”_

At this point things change up. Raph is dressed in 80s biker gear and playing a guitar with the mic now on a stand in front of him, a Mikey also dressed in 80s biker gear is playing a bass with a mic on a stand in front of him, and an April dressed in a business casual suit is playing the keyboards. Though the real Mikey and April were still in the audience. Behind Raph and his imaginary band was a chain-link fence and posts with mini spotlights on them.

_“WOW, BREAKIN' THE LAW BREAKIN’ THE WORLD (‘Breaking the world’ is heard courtesy of the imaginary Mikey) kowase kirisake TENDERNESS. (Destroy it, tear apart the tenderness.)”_

Raph and the imaginary Mikey stand back-to-back.

_“WOW, BREAKIN' THE RULE roppou zensho ja shibarenai (‘Breaking the world’ is heard courtesy of the imaginary Mikey) hanran bunshi sa._ ( _We won't be bound by any of the Six Codes. We’re part of an uprising.)”_

Raph and the imaginary Mikey go back to their original positions.

_“Furiageta nigiri kobushi ga oretachi no JUDGEMENT. (Our fists are raised; our minds are boiling. So, call it our way of Judgement!)”_

Raph and his imaginary band finish playing their song then stand dramatically as the lights come back on and everything returns to normal.

“Ha, now who’s the edgelord?” Leo teased as Raph walked off the stage.

“Don’t listen to him, you were great babe,” Mikey said comfortingly as he glomped his mate. Raph thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

“Anyway, April, it’s your turn now,” Raph said as he dropped the mic in April’s lap, before grabbing Mikey off his back and taking him into a cradle hold while going back to his seat. April got on the stage and searched through the song list before finding one she liked.

“Hey Donnie, the song I’m picking requires a second singer. Wanna join?” April asked with her finger hovering over the play button.

“Go ahead, think of it as a little teaser before the main event.” Leo said reassuringly before planning a kiss on Donnie’s cheek.

“Eh, why not?” Donnie answered, semi-reluctantly pulling away from Leo and joining April on the stage. He grabbed a second mic from the main console while April confirmed her selection. The lights dimmed once again, and a spotlight shined down on both April and Donnie. The music played for a moment before the lyrics appeared onscreen, with Donnie’s being in blue and April’s being in red.

Donnie: _Umarekawaru no sa Born again. (To be reborn Born again) Let’s Fly high Like A Butterfly_.

April: _Yoku ni obore wana ni hamari. Teashi ni karamu tsumi no ito (Drowning in greed I fell into a trap. Limbs entangled in threads of crime)_

Donnie: _Karamitsuku Crime (Tangled in crime)_

April _: Kingyosukui no ami no you ni moroi hane wa namida no shizuku de yaburete yuku (Like the netting in a goldfish scoop, Fragile wings getting ripped by tears)_

Donnie _: Yaburechatte Cry (Destroyed by crying)_

April _: Iyashii dokugumo ni (A disgusting venomous spider)_

Donnie _: Hane no nai chou nante iminai chi wo hau nezumi to kawarinai (A butterfly without wings has no meaning, No different from a rat crawling on the ground.)_

April _: Kokoro made okasarete (brought the crime to my heart)_

Donnie _: This world wa hikari sae nai, Can’t stop koware yuku my mind (This world doesn’t even have any light, Can’t stop it’s going to destroy my mind_

April _: Imasara anadarake no hane de kuyamu no (Now at last I lament my wings full of holes)_

Donnie _: Mune wo hare yo omae koso ga butterfly (Scoop it up, you are a butterfly)_

In the middle of Donnie’s line, the scenery changes. April is now wearing a long, fancy, strapless green dress with a butterfly necklace and her hair down and Donnie is wearing square shades. The stage is all black and there’s fog at their feet and light butterflies flying around them.

April _: Dekiru koto nara mou ichido (If I can try once more)_

Donnie _: Chi no hate made over drive yeah (Overdrive to the end of the earth yeah)_

One of the butterflies lands on April’s hand and dissolves into a bright, white light that covers the entire room.

April: _Kono kodou kizamitsuke tobitai no (This beat makes me want to fly)_

Donnie _: Fly high_

Once the light clears, both the floor and ceiling are covered in white squares while the walls are black.

April _: Kanashiki butterfly sono mi terasu hitosuji no hikari netami sora wo niramu (Sad butterfly Even suspicious of that one ray of light in the sky)_

Donnie _: Umarekawaru no sa Born again. (To be reborn Born again) Let’s Fly high Like A Butterfly._

April _: So fly high again_

_Donnie: Yume ni miteru no sa Dream again_ _(To have a dream Dream again) So Fly high Like A Butterfly_

An image of a butterfly flying over New York City is shown.

April: _Like A Butterfly oozora wo mau no chou no you ni (Dance in the sky like a butterfly)_

Donnie _: Fly like a beautiful butterfly Fly like a beautiful butterfly_

April and Donnie finish the song by posing dramatically back-to-back before the lights come back on.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had it in you Donnie,” Raph said in a surprised tone.

“I did,” Leo retorted with a smirk, before holding out his hand. Donnie took his mate's hand after putting the second mic away and rejoined the slider on the couch.

“Nice pick April!” Mikey said with a thumbs up.

“Thanks! And now, it’s your turn Splints,” April said as she dropped the mic in Splinter’s lap.

“All right! My time to shine!” Splinter exclaimed as he dashed up to the stage and began cycling through the song list.

“Ooh, this one looks good,” Splinter said after finding a song, then confirming his choice and taking center stage. Once he was in place, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shined down on him. The music played for a few seconds before the lyrics appeared onscreen.

_“Baka mitai kodomo na no ne yume wo otte kizu tsuite uso ga heta na kuse ni waraenai egao miseta (I've been a fool, and you've been childish. You fell down, you got hurt chasing sweeter dreams. Never could hide the truth in your eyes. That's how I knew that smile was a lie.)_

_I LOVE YOU mo roku ni iwanai kuchibeta de honma ni bukiyou na no ni na no ni doushite sayonara wa ieta no ("I love you" is something you never say. Couldn't get it out, always just pulled away. So then why, please won't you tell me why you could find the words, to say goodbye)”_

In a flash, Splinter is now sitting at a bar, drink in hand and staring longingly at something.

_“Dame da ne dame yo dame na no yo (I'm such a mess, I'm lost, I'm no good at this)”_

The scene cuts to what Splinter is looking at: two pictures. The first picture is him as Lou Jitsu posing heroically next to a full shelf of awards. The second picture is one of Lou Jitsu and Big Mama, looking happily in love.

_“Anta ga suki de suki sugite dore dake (I'm in love, still in love, still in love with you)”_

Splinter takes a drink as he reminisces.

_“Tsuyoi osake de mo yugamanai omoide ga baka mitai (Hard as I try, I can't even drink this pain away Memories of you, twisting my view, I've been a fool)”_

The music slows to a stop and the lights come back on. April and the turtles are wiping tears from their eyes, much to Splinter’s embarrassment.

“That was beautiful! And so sad!” Mikey said amidst his crying.

“Um, thanks…I believe it’s your turn Orange,” Splinter said cautiously as he gave the mic to his youngest son.

“And please, pick something happy! We need it after Dad just had to make everyone cry!” Leo called out as he and Donnie were quickly trying to wipe their tears away, his comment having earned him a dirty look from Splinter. Mikey gave a grin and a thumbs up as he got on stage.

“Let’s see…ooh, this one looks good,” Mikey said before confirming his choice. As the music started up, the lights dimmed, Mikey took center stage and the lyrics appeared onscreen.

“This one’s for you Raphie!” Mikey exclaimed before he started singing.

_“Sunao ni I LOVE YOU! todokeyou kitto YOU LOVE ME! tsutawaru sa kimi ni niau garasu no kutsu wo sagasou (Truly I LOVE YOU! I’ll send it to you. Surely YOU LOVE ME! I feel it. Let’s search for the glass slipper that fits you.)_

_Futari de Step_ _＆Go! Itsu made mo Shinya juuniji wo sugita tte Bokura no rabu majikku wa toke wa shinai (As two, Step & Go! Until the end. Even if it’s passed 12am midnight, our love magic will not disappear)_

_Oide meshimase ohime-sama doku no ringo wo tabete nemucchai sou na sunao sugiru kimi ga totemo itoshii (Come and eat, princess. I am enthralled with you, so sweet you seem like you’d eat a poison apple and fall asleep)_

_Atarimae iko takaramono sa chikyuu wa mawari hi wa nobori kimi wa hohoemu (Natural things = My Treasure. The earth is round, the sun rises, you smile)”_

After a flash of light, the stage looks like something out of an 80s pop song music video, with giant, brightly colored stars forming the backdrop and disco lighting everywhere. Mikey, alongside imaginary versions of his brothers and April, appear, wearing matching reflective silver leisure suits, Mikey’s having a pink belt and lapels with darker pink stars, while everyone else had blue and darker blue. Mikey also wore an orange headband with a feather attached. During the final bits of the song, the group performed an elaborate dance routine complete with roller skates, backflips, and spinning.

“ _Sunao ni I LOVE YOU! todokeyou kitto YOU LOVE ME! tsutawaru sa kimi ni niau garasu no kutsu wo sagasou (Truly I LOVE YOU! I’ll send it to you. Surely YOU LOVE ME! I feel it. Let’s search for the glass slipper that fits you.)_

_Futari de STEP & GO! itsu made mo shinya juuni-ji wo sugitatte kimi wa boku no itoshii nijuuyo-jikan _ _Shinderera (As two, Step & Go! Until the end. Even if it’s passed 12am midnight, you’re still my beloved 24-hour Cinderella)_

_Hey! Hey! Hey”_ Mikey strikes a pose with each ‘hey’ when the song abruptly ends, and the lights come back on. Leo, Donnie and April stared on in shock while Splinter and Raph were cheering.

“Wow…that was…something…” April said after regaining her composure.

“Orange, that was truly a thing of beauty,” Splinter said with a happy tear in his eye.

“Mikey…” Raph started to say before just taking him into a massive hug and kissing him. Mikey tossed the mic in Donnie’s direction before eagerly returning his mate’s hug and kiss. Donnie caught the mic and went onstage to choose his song. As Donnie walked to the center of the stage, positioning himself so that Leo would get an excellent view of him, the lights dimmed, the spotlight turned on and the music began playing.

“This one’s for you Nardo. Happy Birthday my love,” Donnie said affectionately before the lyrics began appearing onscreen.

_“MIDNIGHT SHADOW kirisaku akuseru kishimu HIGHWAY CITY joshuseki utsumuku omae no ROUGE iro no urei (Tear past the midnight shadows, accelerator roaring through this highway city_ _In the seat next to mine, you look away, embarrassed, hiding your blush in fear)_

_Toida KNIFE no you na ore wo tsutsumikonda MY SWEET BABE hedo deru you na PAST ya FUTURE ore ga nurikaete yaru sa ikou ze futari kiri no EDEN (I will protect you, wield me like a knife I'll hold you close in my arms, my sweet babe. Leave your worries behind, we'll rewrite our past and future together. Let's go, to a paradise made just for the two of us.)”_

A light flashed and the scenery changed, the stage looking set for a rock concert rather than a karaoke session. The microphone was now attached to a stand. Donnie began pointing and gesturing dramatically as he continued to sing.

_“Ichi-oku, ni-oku, hyaku-oku no kisu wo abisete yaru BABY (One billion, two billion, ten billion_ _Count every last kiss that I give to you, baby)”_

Donnie planted his left leg on one of the speakers at the front of the stage, bending his knee and leaning forward while holding the mic on its stand in a position where it leaned forward next to him. He continued his pointing and gestures; his pointing being directed towards Leo.

_“Kono ude daite omae wo nido to hanashi wa shinai (I'll hold you tight in my arms and never let you go)”_

Donnie turned around to walk towards the back of the stage a few steps, twirling the mic stand in that direction legs first. Once in place, he planted the legs of the mic stand back down on the stage before taking the mic still on the stand back into his grasp and held his left open hand out in a dramatic fashion.

_“MACHINE GUN KISS de JUST FALL IN LOVE (Just fall in love with my machine gun kiss)”_ As he belted out the last phrase, he picked the mic stand up and leaned to the side, holding the stand almost parallel to the floor. He then finished off his performance by planting the legs back onto the stage before kicking it into a twirl, posing dramatically as he held the mic stand exactly parallel with the floor, as flames shot up from the floor on either side of him.

As the lights came back on and the scenery returned to normal, Leo decided to show his appreciation by standing and clapping as Donnie stepped forward once again. The two met in a passionate kiss as Leo helped Donnie off the stage.

“It’s getting late…I need to be getting home soon. I’ve got school tomorrow,” April said after checking the time on her phone.

“All right, thank you for coming,” Leo said after breaking the kiss and turning to give April a goodbye hug along with his brothers and father.

“I’m getting pretty sleepy myself,” Mikey said with a yawn, prompting Raph to pick him up and carry him bridal style to his room.

“Good night boys,” Splinter said with a yawn before walking off to his room, leaving Leo and Donnie by themselves.

“You know Leo, I have one more present for you. And it’s exactly what you think it is,” Donnie said with a lecherous smirk.

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Leo almost shouted before grabbing Donnie by the hand and running off towards their love nest (aka Leo’s room).

Once inside the room, Leo shut the door before turning to Donnie and capturing him in a heated kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Donnie carefully walked backwards, taking Leo with him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“As my second birthday gift to you, you can do whatever you want to me tonight. I am completely at your mercy,” Donnie said with closed eyes, a deep breath, and a slight blush after breaking the kiss. Leo paused for a moment to think before an idea came to him.

“Then my first order for the night is strip me down. You know where my stuff goes,” Leo said as he sat down next to Donnie and held out a foot. Donnie took the hint and got up, before kneeling at the slider’s feet while he removed Leo’s spatting and tossed them into a nearby basket. Leo then held out his hands and the softshell wordlessly removed his gloves before tossing them into the basket. Leo held his arms out of the way while Donnie worked on removing his belt and bandolier which also went into the basket. Finally, Donnie focused on undoing the knot in Leo’s mask and removing that and set it on a nightstand.

Once he was completely bare, Leo got up and posed provocatively for Donnie, making the softshell blush profusely.

“Now be a good boy and strip yourself down. You can put your stuff in the basket with my stuff,” Leo said as he sat down on the edge of the bed expectantly. Donnie nodded and started by removing his spatting and kneepads but made sure to do so in a manner that he knew would draw Leo’s attention to his legs. He then casually tossed them into the basket before removing his gloves, wrist device, and elbow pads. He flexed his arms as he removed his gloves, wrist device, and elbow pads and couldn’t help the smirk when he saw Leo licking his lips in response. After the gloves and elbow pads were tossed into the basket, Donnie unhooked his belt and pressed a button on his wrist device, making his battle shell sprout its mechanical arms and walk into the basket. He then set the wrist device on the nightstand next to Leo’s mask before finally removing his goggles and mask and set them on the nightstand.

“I didn’t ask for a striptease, but I think you deserve a little something extra for going above and beyond. Now, come here beautiful,” Leo said teasingly while motioning for Donnie to join him. Donnie had to stop himself from just pouncing on his mate, instead sitting next to Leo on the edge of the bed. Leo turned to face him, holding his cheek in his hand, and smiling adoringly, making Donnie blush and look away.

“Donnie…look at me babe,” Leo said softly while wrapping his arms around the softshell’s waist, pulling Donnie closer to him. Donnie finally found the courage to look his lover in the eye before wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck. The two met in a passionate kiss as Leo pulled both of them back so that he was lying on his back with Donnie lying on top of him. Leo then reached down and gently tweaked his mate’s tail, making Donnie moan into the kiss. Leo used this opportunity to slide his tongue into Donnie’s mouth, intertwining with Donnie’s tongue. Eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe.

“Donnie…make me drop down. Use your mouth to do it and only your mouth,” Leo said as he gently but firmly pushed Donnie back. The softshell took the hint and slid back until he was eye level with Leo’s crotch. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw that Leo’s slit was already beginning to bulge. After positioning his hands to keep himself steady, Donnie started off by planting a few kisses on Leo’s concealed erection. He then ran his tongue over the slit, not quite dipping it inside just yet but placing enough pressure on it to make Leo’s breath hitch and draw out a soft churr from the slider.

“That’s good Donnie,” Leo moaned softly as he reached down and placed his hands on Donnie’s head, gently rubbing the sides in encouragement. As Donnie continued to lavish Leo’s slit with his tongue, the bulge in Leo’s lower plastron behind the slit continued to grow. Leo couldn’t help the way his hips squirmed from his mate’s talented tongue.

“Ohhh…Donnie…” Leo called out Donnie’s name when he felt the softshell’s tongue dip inside his slit and run over his hidden penis. The slider bit his lip to hold back a moan when Donnie’s tongue ran over the sensitive head and after that it only took just a little more coaxing to completely draw Leo’s erection out of hiding. Donnie pulled back just in time to keep from accidentally choking on Leo’s cock and pressed a kiss to the tip before looking up and meeting Leo’s gaze.

“Nice…job Donnie,” Leo said as he tried to catch his breath. He then held out his hand, waiting for Donnie to take it. After Donnie accepted, the slider pulled him back and then swapped their positions so that Donnie was now lying on his back with Leo hovering over top him.

“I have no idea what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as you, but I can’t be more grateful,” Leo said as he ran a hand over Donnie’s plastron, tracing the grooves between the scutes.

“Leo, as much as I appreciate the flattery…” Donnie started to say before Leo silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true babe,” Leo retorted after breaking the kiss, running his hands over Donnie’s shoulders and over his biceps, squeezing them gently as he did. Donnie couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face, especially as Leo ran a hand down the center line of his plastron and pausing at his bulging slit.

“You managed to hold yourself in while coaxing me out?” Leo asked as he gently ran a thumb over Donnie’s concealed erection.

“I-I…figured you…wouldn’t…want…me dropping down…w-without your say-so tonight,” Donnie answered shakily as Leo teased his slit and started stroking his tail.

“Go ahead and drop down baby. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Leo said soothingly. Donnie sighed in relief as he finally released his penis from its hidden pocket. Leo licked his lips at the sight of his lover’s beautiful cock and Donnie couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body when he saw it.

“You know, you’re at your most beautiful when you’re completely bare and your hard, gorgeous cock is on display,” Leo noted with a sultry smile as he lazily pumped Donnie’s shaft and stroked his tail, just enough on both ends to tease him. Donnie couldn’t help but blush at Leo’s sultry compliment, feeling hot under his gaze. And not just from the magical fire in his heart ether.

“So…are…you…” Donnie responded, clutching the sheets underneath him and softly churring as Leo teased him. Now it was Leo’s turn to blush. After the slider managed to regain his composure he got up off the bed and went to search through a drawer in the nightstand. His penis bobbed with every step he took and swayed slightly as he searched through the drawer and Donnie couldn’t help but stare with hunger in his eyes. Eventually, Leo found was he was looking for and returned to hovering over Donnie on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hands.

“Spread your legs open for me, would you baby?” Leo asked playfully as he slid back between Donnie’s legs. Donnie did as his lover asked and spread his legs as wide as he could. Leo then opened the bottle and poured some of its contents onto his fingers. Once he was satisfied, he teasingly traced Donnie’s hole with his finger before carefully inserting it. He felt around for a moment, teasing Donnie by purposely avoiding his sweet spot, before abruptly hitting it, drawing a moan out of the softshell.

“Leo…” Donnie moaned as Leo continued his assault.

“God…do you have any idea what you do to me Donnie?” Leo breathed out before taking Donnie’s tail into his grasp with his free hand.

“If…if it’s…any…thing like…w-what…you do to me…oh god…then I…aahhh…think I…have…a pretty good…i-dea-aahh,” Donnie somehow managed to get out before a nice long churr escaped him. Leo answered with his own churr before sliding his other finger into Donnie.

“Tell me…what do I do to you?” Leo asked in a low voice as he started making scissor motions with his fingers inside Donnie. He stopped his prepping and let go of Donnie’s tail to make it easier for the softshell to answer his question.

“You…you make me feel like I’m needed. I feel like I can be my true self around you. I want to do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy and the idea of losing you terrifies me. I sleep better at night with you by my side and you make me feel alive,” Donnie admitted shyly, the blush on his face steadily growing. Leo listened intently and after wiping a tear from his eye, leaned in and kissed Donnie with everything he had. Donnie wrapped his arms around the slider’s neck and returned the kiss in equal force and passion.

“And that’s exactly what you do to me,” Leo said softly after breaking away.

“Leo…I know it’s your birthday and you’re calling the shots tonight, but I need you right now,” Donnie practically begged, leaning his forehead against Leo’s.

“It’s all right. Because I need you too,” Leo admitted before pulling his fingers out of Donnie. Donnie let go of Leo long enough for the slider to cover his penis in lube. Once he felt he was thoroughly coated, he carefully inserted the head into Donnie’s entrance before leaning back over him, allowing the softshell to wrap his arms around his neck again. Donnie also wrapped his legs around Leo’s hips, encouraging him to slide in all the way. Leo obliged and both turtles let out harmonized churrs once Leo was completely buried inside Donnie.

“Are you ready babe?’ Leo asked, after taking a moment to just savor the tight warmth surrounding his penis. Donnie answered by nodding and curling his tail around Leo’s, drawing another churr from the slider just before he began thrusting.

“Oh god! Yessss! Right…there,” Donnie threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly as Leo managed to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Their entwined tails rubbed against each other which only added to their shared pleasure.

“Donnie…would you…like me to…ahh…touch you?” Leo asked teasingly, even as a moan managed to escape from his lips.

“Yes! Please…Leo,” Donnie begged.

“Let…me hear you…say…it,” Leo prodded, slowing his thrusting down.

“Oh god…Leo…touch me. Please touch me!” Donnie begged again, trying to move his hips to get Leo to speed up.

“With pleasure,” Leo smirked before taking a hold of Donnie’s penis. Leo sped up his thrusting and started pumping Donnie’s shaft in time with his thrusts. Donnie let out a loud churr before pulling Leo down to kiss him, which Leo allowed. Their current love making was faster than their kissing but no less sensual. Their tails squirmed against each other even harder, making both of them moan into each other’s mouths.

“You…look…so…good…like this,” Leo told Donnie between their kisses. Donnie churred in appreciation.

“So do you,” Donnie responded before Leo dove in to kiss and lick his neck, the slider acknowledging the compliment with a churr. Leo bit him lightly at the same time as a particularly hard thrust and a hard stroke, making Donnie see stars.

“Leo…I’m-aaahhhh,” Donnie cried out in the middle of trying to let Leo know he was approaching his peak.

“I want…y-you to come…at the same t-time I do. Don’t…worry. I-I’m almost…there,” Leo gasped out, speeding up his thrusting and stroking in an effort to help both of them over the edge.

“Donnie…Donnie…Donnie!” Leo chanted his lover’s name as if it were a prayer as his orgasm inched closer and closer before it hit him like a freight train.

“Leo! Oh god, Leo!” Donnie cried out, feeling Leo’s liquid warmth filling him up and bringing him to climax a split-second later, covering both him and Leo in his cum. The pair took a moment to catch their breath as their tails slowly untangled from each other.

“You…ok?” Leo asked with heavy breath.

“Yeah, just tired,” Donnie responded, his arms falling off Leo’s shoulders and his legs falling off Leo’s hips and onto the bed. Once he was sure he free, Leo then carefully pulled out Donnie, the both of them slightly hissing as they separated. He rolled off to one side and reached into the drawer in the nightstand, looking for wet wipes and tissues to clean up with. After they cleaned themselves up, they climbed under the blankets, with Donnie snuggling into Leo’s shoulder.

“You know, as much as I like the presents that I got this year, they pale in comparison to what I really want. And I already have what I really want,” Leo mused before planting a kiss on Donnie’s forehead.

“And what would that be?” Donnie asked, genuinely confused.

“Your heart,” Leo said with a loving smile.

“You are such a sap,” Donnie said with a heartfelt chuckle.

“Call it what you want, doesn’t make it any less true,” Leo shrugged before nuzzling his snout against Donnie’s, “But...now I’m wondering how I’m gonna compete with the present you got me for when your birthday comes along...”

“As long as you put your heart into your gift for me, then that’s all I care about,” Donnie responded. It was Leo’s turn to chuckle.

“Now who’s the sap?” Leo asked with a cheeky grin. Donnie rolled his eyes before kissing Leo’s cheek.

“Anyway, can we talk about this in the morning? I’m exhausted,” Donnie asked with a yawn.

“Yeah, this can wait till morning. I love you Donnie.”

“I love you too, Leo.” The pair gave each other a tender, good-night kiss before finally drifting off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used  
> Leo's song: Ijizakura 2000-Yakuza Kiwami OST  
> Raph's song: Judgement -Shinpan--Yakuza 0 OST  
> April's song: Like a Butterfly-Yakuza 6 OST  
> Splinter's song: Bakamitai-Yakuza 0 OST  
> Mikey's song: 24 Hour Cinderella-Yakuza 0 OST  
> Donnie's song: MachineGun Kiss-Yakuza 5 OST
> 
> So I originally intended this to be purely fluff, but some smut managed to find its way in there, lol. But this premise came about because I'm in a bit of a Yakuza mood, in addition to my current TMNT mood. As well as a little bit of my disappointment that RotTMNT never got a musical episode (hey if the song at the beginning of Snow Day is any indication the cast have some nice singing voices). As for why I picked the songs I did, for Leo's, it was him channeling his previous counterparts. For Raph and April, it just seemed to fit them. When I first came up with this idea, I knew that Splinter HAD to sing the song I gave him. Mikey's pick also fit him like a glove and I can see both him and Donnie serenading their significant other. I also knew I had to work in the imagine spots these songs have in the games, though I'm not confidant that I did justice to the 24 Hour Cinderella imagine spot. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Kudos, bookmarks and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
